Peddie One-Shots
by SecretlyAnAspiringAuthor
Summary: Series of unrelated one-shots. Peddie! Some of them could be follow-ups to previous chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys

So I've decided not to write "Real". I know a lot of you were looking forward to it, and I'm really sorry, but i just couldn't put it into words.

On a happier note, I am starting a new series of One-Shots (Peddie obvi ;).)

It's not really gonna end. It will just be something i add to when i have a new story to add.

If you have any ideas for any one shots that you would like me to put on paper, please let me know and i will do my best to make it happen.

Once again, I'm sorry I cancelled "Real". Maybe one day i can try it again. Please don't be too upset. I promise if you want me to write it bad enough, i will do my best.

I'll update these one shots at least once every two or three days. I've already got A LOT of ideas that i cannot wait to share.

Once again if you have any ideas, please let me know.

Bye!

-Taylor


	2. First Anniversary

First Anniversary:

It was a normal Friday evening at Anubis house and the common room was occupied by Fabian reading a book, Joy and Mara talking on the couch, and Eddie and Patricia sitting on the counter watching a video.

There was a peaceful quiet to the room when Amber suddenly walked in and stared at Eddie and Patricia with an enormous smile on her face.

"May we help you?" Patricia said to Amber, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Sooooo, you guys ready for tomorrow?" Amber asked in a sing-songy voice.

"What's tomorrow?" Eddie and Patricia said in unison.

Amber gasped, completely shocked and horrified. "Tomorrow is your first one-year anniversary!"

Eddie and Patricia looked at each other and realization dawned on them. "Ooohhhh..." the said in together.

"Ooohhhh? That's all you have to say? It's your one year anniversary!" Amber asked.

"Well what do you want us to say?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know, maybe: Oh my gosh we've been together a whole year! what a milestone! We should totally celebrate!" Amber ranted.

"Oh my gosh we've been together a whole year! What a milestone! We should totally celebrate!" Eddie repeated sarcastically. "can we get back to our video now?"

"Come on, you guys aren't going to do anything? I mean it _is_ your big 1-year." Joy said coming into the conversation.

"Thank you Joy" Amber said.

"Well i guess we could do something." Patricia said, looking at Eddie who nodded his head. "I just don't know what."

"OH! Leave this to me. I can put together everything. It will be totes romantic." Amber ranted then skipped merrily out of the room to plan it out.

Eddie and Patricia had an absolutely horrified look on their faces that Joy and Fabian couldn't help but laugh at.

"Wow" Joy said, "You guys are about to have the worst time ever tomorrow." Joy laughed

Fabian was attempting to focus on his book but couldn't help but snicker.

"Nobody said we were going to do it." Patricia clarified.

"Yeah there is no way we're doing that." Eddie said

"And I have an idea as to how we can get out of it." Patricia said smirking.

*_7:30 pm in the kitchen*_

"So are you gonna tell me what we're going to do about tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I guess I should share, huh?" Patricia said.

She looked around to make sure no one was around, especially Amber.

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do. Amber doesn't wake up until around 9:30ish on Saturdays, so we just need to leave before then. We can come back late so she can't force us to do anything." Patricia explained.

"Ok, but where do we go?" said Eddie.

"I don't know, i just figured we could hang out in town all day." Patricia said.

"Hmmmmm, ok sounds good. When do we leave?"

"I was thinking like 8:00ish"

"Ok sounds good."

"Meet in here tomorrow."

"Cool. See you then."

*_7:30 am the next day_*

Eddie was up and ready for the day ahead of him.

He was about to leave when Fabian woke up.

"Eddie? Where are you going? It's 7:30 A.M."

"Oh...umm...I-" Eddie stammered, not sure what to say.

But before he could answer, Fabian did.

"You're sneaking out with Patricia to avoid Amber aren't you?"

"Yep" Eddie said "Exactly."

Fabian laughed. "Well have fun. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Haha. Ok. Thanks." Eddie said and turned to leave.

Eddie entered the kitchen to find Patricia sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"Hey" Patricia whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back.

"Have everything?" He said.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Eddie looked over at Patricia and all of the sudden realized something: _It's our anniversary. I've been with the girl of my dreams for a whole year. I still have her, she's still mine.. A whole year..._

Patricia, completely oblivious to Eddie staring at her, was just on her phone.

Eddie slowly walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

Patricia looked up from her phone, only now noticing how Eddie had been looking at her.

"Hi" Patricia whispered.

"Hi" He whispered back.

"Happy anniversary" Patricia said, now realizing what Eddie had mere moments ago.

Eddie just smiled, but it was all Patricia needed to see.

Eddie pulled he in to an embrace and hugged her tightly.

Eddie then pulled a way from the hug and kissed her.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and left for a fun afternoon.

*_11:00 a.m. in the common room*_

"Okay, who's ready for an afternoon of romance?" Amber sang as she entered the common room in search for Eddie and Patricia.

Amber looked around and the smile that had graced her lips slowly faded.

"Where are they?"

'I don't knows' filled the room from everyone...except Fabian. Fabian just smiled and ate his toast.

Amber, noticing Fabian's silence, asked: 'Fabian, do you know where they are?"

"No..." Fabian half-lied.

"Fabian..." Amber said in a threatening tone.

"Ok, Ok, Ok," Fabian complied "I don't know where they went exactly, but i do know that they left early this morning to avoid doing...uhh...whatever it was you planned for them."

"WHAT!" Amber shrieked, clearly hurt.

"Oh, come on. You know that's not their thing. You know they would have hated it." Mara stepped in.

Amber frowned and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, come on, you know they like to do their own thing." Joy said, trying to comfort Amber.

"Yeah..." Amber complied.

"Hey, at least their happy together." Fabian added.

"I guess your right. I just hope they don't get into too much trouble." Amber said.

*_1:00 p.m. in town* _

Patricia and Eddie were running down the street laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe they threw us out. They're no fun." Patricia said still laughing.

"We smashed the window!" Eddie said, again, still laughing.

"You pushed me into it!" Patricia cried.

"It was an accident!" Eddie retorted.

"Still, they had to chase us out of there, those security guards were so mad." Patricia said and started snickering again just after she had stopped laughing.

"He was. There was practically smoke coming out of his ears." Eddie started snickering as well.

"We are awful." Patricia said.

"I know" Eddie said.

Eddie and Patricia continued to walk down the street for a few minutes until Patricia broke the silence.

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too."

"Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure, as long as we don't get thrown out." Eddie said, only half-joking.

Patricia laughed, and pulled him into a cafe.

*_8:30 p.m. back at the house/common room.*_

"I'm getting worried. Where are they?" Joy said pacing back and forth.

"Joy, I'm sure they're fine. They'll be back soon." Fabian said.

Joy just sighed and went upstairs.

*_Outside the house*_

Eddie and Patricia ran up the steps of Anubis House and stopped just out the door.

"Yah know, this Anniversary was actually really fun..." Patricia said a little reluctantly.

"Yeah it was..." Eddie agreed.

Eddie and Patricia just stood in silence staring up at the beautiful night sky until Eddie broke the silence.

"We should probably go in...they're probably worried."

"Yeah..." Patricia said a little saddened that the day was over.

They just stood there staring at each other, both not wanting to admit the day was over.

Patricia decided she wanted one last out of this day though.

She stepped closer to Eddie and said "What's a perfect day without a perfect ending?"

They both smiled and leaned in to a short but sweet kiss.

They pulled apart a just smiled and ran inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So...we're going to ignore the fact that I fell off the face of the earth a year ago...I'm so sorry but I haven't had a computer since then. No joke.

Ok, so, I'm going to be updating regularly from now on hopefully...If there is still anyone in this fandom. Obviously, I will always be a Sibuna, but I don't know how many of you are still here. Hopefully my stories will help keep the love alive.

That being said, this story is just a quick little fluff piece to get myself going again. You may notice the title of this story. And if you scroll down on my page, you'll also notice that a while back I wrote a story called "Just A Dare". This is a little one-shot continuation of that story. It can stand on its own, but you'll understand it a little better if you read "Just A Dare". Gosh I miss writing that story. Sorry if this one-shot is kinda short. But yah, to all you loyal Sibunas still out there, I'm back. I hope you like this. Without further ado, NOT Just a Dare.

_Not Just a Dare_

It has been almost two weeks since Eddie and the guys carried out their plan (i.e. Just A Dare). Of course the dare is over, but Eddie promised himself that whenever he got the chance, he would do his best to make sure Patricia felt beautiful for the rest of her life.

All the boys agreed to this, even if the dare was over.

_*Night after the dare in Eddie and Fabians room*_

"Well guys, we did it." Alfie said to the rest of them.

"Yah... we really did." Jerome responded.

"I hope the girls believe us for the rest of their lives." Fabian said.

"Yacker will. I'm gonna make sure of it." Eddie chimed in.

"Can we all make promise?" Fabian asked.

"What promise?" Jerome asked.

"Lets promise that even though the dare is over, we'll never let them think think they aren't beautiful ever again." Fabian said.

Without hesitation the boys all agreed.

After a moment of silence, Eddie spoke up.

"I'm going on record as saying we are the best boyfriends ever." Eddie chuckled.

"Oh yah, definitely." Jerome agreed.

Fabian and Alfie nodded in agreement.

_*Present day*_

The dare definitely changed the girls perspectives, and it was definitely having a major affect.

The girls were forgetting to put their makeup on.

The girls who had gone almost their whole high school lives thinking they needed makeup to be pretty were forgetting to put their makeup on.

Joy forgot to put her makeup on one day and didn't even notice until she got home from school. Amber and Nina forgot to put their makeup back on after gym. Patricia went all weekend without it.

Needless to say the boys were **really** happy about this. But it wasn't good enough for them. It never would be. They would never stop trying.

Eddie would never forget the first time he noticed Patricia without her makeup on...by CHOICE!

One day he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When he had his back to the door, Patricia walked in.

"Hey Eddie" she said.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie turned around to acknowledge her.

"What are you doing?" the red-head asked.

Eddie looked at his glass then looked at her: "Getting some water" he said as if she was five years old. Patricia laughed.

"I know, I mean, I don't know just...never mind."

Eddie laughed at her.

Eddie finally looked at her clearly at that moment.

He hadn't noticed it before, but now he did and he was THRILLED.

She's not wearing makeup.

Eddie sipped his water to try and hide his smile, but Patricia noticed.

"What?" She asked with a small smile of her own.

"Oh nothing" Eddie said casually and sipped his water again.

"No, not nothing. What?"

Eddie sighed and gave in "You're not wearing any makeup." His smile returned.

"I'm not?!" Patricia said, genuinely confused. She put her hand on her face only to find that there was no blush or concealer.

"Nope" Eddie couldn't stop smiling.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do!" Patricia said.

Eddie just laughed.

"You know this is the fourth time this week?" Patricia said in fake annoyance. "Four times!"

Patricia walked into the dinning room to grab her makeup bag from her purse on the table.

She grabbed her eyeliner and mascara and was about to put it on when she felt two arms around her waist.

"Hi" Eddie whispered in her ear.

"Hi" She whispered back.

"What are you doing?" Eddie said.

"I was gonna put my makeup on." Patricia giggled.

"Ah, I see." Eddie said.

Just then Eddie took the makeup out of her hands and set it on the table. Then he pulled her away from the table.

"Eddie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. What are you doing."

"Trying to put my makeup on."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I forgot to."

"You don't need it."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope. You're beautiful the way you are."

Memories began to flood Patricia's mind from the previous week. But the dare was over, why would he still be doing this?

"You know the dare ended right?" Patricia reminded him.

"Yeah I know."

"So you know you don't have to say that anymore right?"

Eddie was confused by this. "You think I said that just because of the dare?"

"Well, I mean, that was kinda the reason you started saying it to begin with."

"I guess, but I always thought it." Eddie said.

"I just didn't think you were gonna keep saying it" Patricia said.

"I'm gonna be saying that for the rest of our lives."

Patricia smiled.

"Hey Patricia?" Eddie whispered in her ear again.

"Yah?" she responded.

"You're beautiful. Just the way you are. I'm not gonna stop saying that until you truly believe it. I'm not even gonna stop after that."

Patricia blushed and smiled. "Eddie you're amazing" was all she could muster.

Eddie smiled. He twirled her around in his arms so she was facing him now.

"It wasn't just a dare, Patricia." Eddie said.

"What else was it?" She asked.

"It was a dare, but it was also a way for me to tell you how much you mean to me. I always want you to know that you're worth it to me."

Patricia was at a loss for words. So, she did the natural thing and hugged him as tight as she could.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Eddie knew from the way she hugged him that she felt the same way.

So, because he just couldn't help himself, he tilted her head up and kissed her.

Needless to say, Patricia never did put her makeup on that afternoon.

_The End :)_

And there it is guys! Did you like it? I know it is really fluffy but It's just so frickin cute! My Peddie flame will never die XD. If you guys have any suggestions on what I should write next, feel free to review this story or PM me. Once again, thanks for reading! Love y'all! Merry Christmas!

"She will bear a son, and you shall call his name Jesus, for he **will** save his people fro their sins." - Matthew 1:21


	4. Season 3 Finale (my version)

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back...again. So...a couple things. First, thanks for actually reading my latest story. I didn't know how many people would considering a lot of the Anubis fandom has left. But you guys proved to me that Sibuna's still exist out there. Thanks for the hope. Secondly, I changed my name. It use to be SIBUNAGIRLS now its SecretlyAnAspiringAuthor. Reason being is 1. most of my friends and family don't know I do this. 2. I saw no point in keeping it SIBUNAGIRLS since there is only one of me lol. I don't know I just wanted to change it up. Thirdly, I recently made a WATTPAD account! I'm super excited about it because I have a whole bunch of ideas, but a lot of it isn't fanfiction. On WATTPAD I can write my own original stories and I'm super excited about it. If you wanna check it out, feel free (tayvan531). I'm working on something original right now called "Operation: Break Her Heart". It sounds cheesy, I know. But I promise it's gonna be really good (and cute lol).

Now, the reason you're here. This one-shot is basically my version of the season 3 finale when they are out looking at the fireworks. Basically, Patricia feels guilty about being a sinner and Eddie tells her its not her fault. Enjoy!

_Not Evil_

Patricia's POV

I walked out of the kitchen to head out to the fireworks. I immediately wished I hadn't.

I looked up and saw Eddie...with his arm around KT.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I should've seen this coming. He's been avoiding me since I got back to being myself! To talk to her!

The more I think about it, though, the more I don't blame him. I was a sinner. I was on team evil. I tricked him. I lied to him. I betrayed Sibuna. All because I was stupid enough to believe that Eddie was actually cheating on me. I'm such an idiot!

Eddie and KT walked out and I finally let one single tear fall._ I'm losing him_. Now I've gotta endure watching him laugh and have a good time with KT. I thought about ditching the fireworks and running upstairs, but Mara made me come.

We got outside to where the fireworks were and Mara immediately went to talk to Jerome and Joy. Great.

I figured I might as well just avoid all of the Sibunas, so I just decided I'd walk to the further side of the lawn.

Eddie's POV

Okay, I am the most excited person in the world right now. We did it! We stopped the great evil, got my friends and my dad back, and now we're having a party! This is great!

I looked around at all my friends. Alfie trying to make Willow laugh, Fabian and Mara reciting Pi, Jerome and Joy watching the fireworks with their arms around each other, and KT and I laughing and enjoying the fact that we still have all these people.

Wait...

Where's Yacker?

I looked around and tried to find her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Have you seen Yacker?" I turned to KT.

"No I haven't seen her." KT responded.

Where could she have gone? I saw her walk out with Mara...

"I'm gonna go look for her." I said to KT, who just nodded her head.

I looked by the school, by the popcorn machines, and in the middle of the huge crowd of people. No Patricia.

I was about to give up and go back by KT and the others when I saw some familiar red hair in a leather jacket.

I walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a confused expression...weird.

I smiled at her and began to watch the fireworks when I heard her speak up.

"Eddie..?"

"Yah?" I said.

"...I...I'm sorry."

Sorry? About what? The sinner thing? Does she feel guilty?

"About what?" was my response.

"About joining team evil and lying to you...I feel terrible." She said in a timid and small voice.

Does she seriously think that was her fault?

"That wasn't your fault, Yacker. They got Fabian and Alfie too."

"So? They got me because I was stupid. Stupid enough to believe you were cheating on me."

So that's what this is about. She feels like she did something wrong for reacting the way she did.

"Yacker, listen, I know you probably feel really bad, but you really shouldn't. I looked pretty bad." I attempted to comfort her.

"Yah, but I knew! I knew Denby was looking for sinners. And she was the one who gave the computer to me! I should've know it was a trick!" She ranted.

"hey, hey, hey" I said in a hushed tone. "It's not your fault. I know you feel guilty, but you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, I was in the wrong here."

"How?" was all she said.

"Because I should've gone after you. I knew they were after you but I let you just walk away from me."

"You're not seriously blaming yourself are you?" was her response.

"I'm saying that if there is anyone to blame, it's definitely not you."

"How can you say that after everything I did?" she said.

"_You_ didn't do anything. Patricia, listen, your heart was broken. You were hurting. That doesn't make you guilty of anything but having a heart. Plus, everyone sins. No one is excluded from that. Not me, not Fabian, not Alfie, not even..."

"KT?" she cut me off.

"...No not her either." Was my confused answer.

"She's closer than me it would seem." she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, she didn't get taken like I did." she said.

"Yah, neither did I, but I think you know better than anyone that I am far less than perfect." I said speaking of all the trouble I got myself and her into last year.

"She's better for you though." Was all she said.

Better for me? What?

"What?" I said.

"You obviously like her more, anyway."

Okay, I am official confused. Me? Like KT? No way!

"Like her? I don't like her!"

"Really? Because you and her got pretty close while I was...um...away."

"Yacker, whose hand am I holding right now?"

"...Mine."

"Exactly! Do you really think I'd be here with you right now if I was over you?"

"I guess not."

"No, I really wouldn't. There's a reason I didn't break up with you while you were gone. There's a reason I kissed you to get you to stop talking instead of just walking away. It's you I wanna be with, doofus."

She smiled at me for the briefest of moments before her guilt returned.

"But I...I betrayed you." she said.

"Yacker, everyone sins. No one is exempt. You're not perfect, but that's what makes you interesting. You pour drinks over peoples heads, you stand up to teachers, you pull pranks. But that's you. And you're not evil. And everybody knows that. No one holds anything against you because we all know who you really are."

I could tell she was finally starting to believe me when the tiniest smile formed on her face.

"Okay?" I said.

"yah...okay." she said.

"Good, now that that's settled, one more thing." I said.

"What?" She looked at me a little confused.

I smirked at her, not helping her confusion, and pulled her closer to me.

"Take a guess." I said.

She laughed lightly, and then I kissed her.

It feels like it has been forever since I've been with her. I mean, she wasn't evil the whole time, but for most of this year we were apart. We were broken up for a while, then we got back together for, like, a week. But then she was gone again. I've missed her, and it wasn't until now that I realized just how much.

We pulled apart just as Alfie yelled "Grand finale everyone!"

We walked back over to everyone and watched the fireworks. It was the first time in weeks I felt really good about everything. Everything was perfect. We stopped the great evil, and know I have everyone I love again.

Me and Patricia stood there holding hands. We looked over and saw Alfie and Fabian, who held their hands over their eyes and mouthed "Sibuna". Which me and Patricia happily returned.

Just then, the last of the fireworks burst in the air. Finally, everything was okay.

_The End_

And there it is! I hope you guys like this one. It was a lot less fluffy then my last one (I can literally hear you guys cheering about that lol). This will probably be how this goes from now on- I"ll update once every two or three days. If you guys liked it, feel free to review! If you have any suggestions for a one-shot, PM me or leave them in the reviews. Again, thanks for reading! Love you all!

( LoveSick12000 Better? XD)

"I have stored up your word in my heart that I might not sin against you." Psalm 119:11


	5. TOR remake

Hey there! You guys, I am so excited. I checked my story stats today and people from HONG KONG (and many other countries) read my story! As in HONG KONG CHINA (I live in the US). It just feels so cool to know people everywhere are choosing to click on my story. Also, I said this in my last chapter, but I got a wattpad account and I'm gonna start posting a story called Operation: Break Her Heart. I haven't posted anything yet, but I'm going to soon.

Anyway, this story is basically my rendition of the scene in the TOR after everything happens. Eddie just died and came back to life and Patricia doesn't take it well.

Here we go!

_Hero_

Eddie's POV

_"The Osirian will give his life so that the world may be spared."_

Victor said I had to destroy the pyramid and something strange that I couldn't explain overtook me.

I looked at Victor who nodded his head at me in dismay. This really is the day I die.

I stood up from the ground and my legs mechanically walked over to the pyramid.

I didn't dare look around. I couldn't. I don't know what I would have done if I saw any of them. The Sibunas.

Especially Yacker. I dare not think of her.

I got closer and closer to the pyramid until it stood right in front of me. I placed my hands on the glowing stone and an burning pain overtook me agonizingly slow. I began to glow gold as the fire seemed to burn me inside.

Then nothing. Pitch black. It was like I was swirling around in a void of nothing. Is this what death is?

I didn't have time to answer my question, though. Since only moments later my eyes opened to the blinding light of the sun.

I looked around and saw my dad, Victor, Alfie, Fabian, KT...

Patricia.

She's okay. Thank God.

_"The prophecy came true. The Osirian may be dead, but the boy lives."_

I'm alive.

My dad and Fabian began to help me up. It was hard at first, but eventually I was able to walk again.

They took me back to my room at the house where everyone gathered. All of them hugging me and telling me they were so glad I was okay.

I looked up, though, and saw Patricia standing by the wall across from my bed with her head down. She must have been so scared. I need to talk to her.

I looked over at Fabian and nodded my head towards Patricia. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay...well... we should probably give Eddie some space. He needs to rest a little before graduation in an hour."

Everyone began to exit the room single-file.

Fabian was just ahead of Patricia and shut the door in her face before she could walk out.

She turned to face me with a knowing yet surprised look. "You...uh...told him to do that, didn't you?"

I nodded with a small smirk on my face.

She just nodded her head and leaned back against the door with her head down.

"Yacker" I said.

She looked up at me, "Yah?"

I motioned her in my direction. "Come here".

"That's okay, I'm good right here." Was her response.

"Yacker" I said laughing a little, "Wasn't a suggestion".

She sighed and slowly peeled herself off the door and walked over to the side of my bed.

I patted my bed for her to sit down.

"Do I have to?" Was her response to that.

Instead of answering, I grabbed her hand and pulled down so she was sitting in front of me.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then" was all she said.

Instead of responding, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into a long hug.

We sat there like that for while until I finally heard the faintest crying from her.

I looked at her and saw the tears streaming down her face. It broke my heart, really.

"Yacker, I'm okay. I promise." was all I could say.

She shut her eyes and I hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry I scared you." I whispered to her.

"It wasn't your fault." She said.

I pulled back from the hug. I held her face in my hands and wiped her tears away. She gave me the faintest of smiles.

"I'm really glad you're not dead." She said with a tiny laugh.

I laughed too. "Yah, me too. I'm too young and handsome to die."

That got a laugh out of her. I missed her laugh.

I hugged her one for time and then looked at the clock.

4:33 PM. Graduation starts at 5:00.

I sighed and looked at her who gave me a small frown.

"I suppose we should start getting ready." Patricia sighed.

"Yah, I suppose so." Was my response, though neither of us moved.

We sat there a while longer looking into each others eyes, until finally I leaned in and kissed her gently.

We pulled apart and she smiled at me.

I would've kissed her again, but it was 4:52 by this point and we were already gonna be late.

"Ready for the rest of our lives?" She said.

"Yeah. As long as I have you." I said.

And it was true. As long as I have her.

_The End_

Aaaaaannnnnnnddddddd there it is. Have I ever written a one-shot without a kiss in it? No? Didn't think so. No shame. I hope you guys liked it! I'm trying to ease up on the fluff but sometimes I get carried away lol. But yah, please review! I love hearing from you guys! Until next time!

"The LORD will fight for you, you need only be still." Exodus 14:14


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, a week. I took a break for Christmas. Speaking of, I hope you all had a fantastic holiday! Mine was pretty good, and I hope yours was even better. I'm happy to be writing again though... Yah, that's pretty much it.

In this one-shot, Patricia starts to act different and Eddie realizes there is something not right and tries to get her back to being herself.

Enjoy!

_Herself_

Eddie's POV

Something is wrong with Patricia. She hasn't been herself since we got back from summer break, and it's really breaking my heart.

She hasn't mouthed off to a teacher once this term, she hasn't made one sarcastic remark to me, and she's dressing different.

And by dressing different, I mean she doesn't wear her leather anymore, she painted her nails baby pink, and she borrowed a bunch of clothes from Amber of all people.

This breaks my heart because I know this isn't her. I know she doesn't like it. She hasn't been happy at all since school started up again.

And the worst part is, nobody knows what to do. Everyone in the house agrees that she has changed, but no one knows why. Joy tried asking her, but she just ignored her and put her earbuds in. Alfie tried to get it out of her too, but refused to tell him.

I miss her. I miss the real her. I miss her sarcastic remarks and her hot-headed attitude. I miss the name-calling contests we use to have. I miss her, and I'm not gonna stop until I get her back.

Patricia's POV

Yes, It's true. I changed. I don't dress the same and I don't act the same.

Yes, it's also true that I'm miserable.

Over the summer I saw my mum and my dad...and Piper.

All my parents went on about was how amazing Piper is. Piper's musical talent, her straight A's, her amazing new job. I'm so sick of it!

The only time they every acknowledged me was to point out how inferior I am to Piper. How she's better behaved then me, how she's more talented, how she doesn't look goth all the time.

I've had enough. I want my parents to be proud of me! (not that I'd ever admit that out loud). So I decided to change. From now on, I am the well-behaved, straight A, pretty princess they want me to be.

Do I like it? No. Never. But I guess it's worth it for them to actually be proud of me.

Eddie's POV

I really don't know how much more of this I can take. I hate missing her so much! I need to find out what's wrong with her.

"Maybe you should ask her." Joy said to me one day.

"Me?" I said.

"Yah, you're her boyfriend, she may be more willing to talk to you." She said.

Everyone nodded.

I'd be lying if I said I was the only one who missed her. Everyone in the house has been going crazy trying to find out why she changed. No luck. But I guess it's my turn to try.

"Okay," I said, "I'll try."

I turned and headed towards the girls rooms upstairs. I was walking next to the girls bathroom when I tripped over a large garbage bag.

"Okay," I said to myself, "that's weird."

I picked up the garbage bag and was about to open it when a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Eddie? What are you doing?" Patricia said as she took the bag from me.

"Oh...um...I tripped over that and I was gonna see what it was." was my answer.

"Oh..." She said in a shy voice, "well its just some stuff I was gonna throw out."

"Like what?" I said.

She was clearly getting annoyed. "Nothing of your concern, okay slimeball?" she snapped.

I couldn't help but smile. It isn't often I get to see the old Patricia, but when I do it always makes me smile.

Unfortunately, it was short lived as she came to the realization of what she had said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" she began, but I cut her off.

"You meant exactly what you just said."

She began to shift uncomfortably and looked down. I used this to my advantage, though, and grabbed the bag.

"Eddie!" She said.

I ignored her and opened the bag. Inside I found all of her old clothes. Her leather jackets, her fishnet tights, her cuff bracelets, everything.

I looked up at her, but she just turned away.

"Yacker...why are you throwing this away?"

She looked up but I didn't give her the chance to answer.

"Actually" I continued, "let me add to that question: what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She said shyly, though she knew what I meant.

"You know what I mean, Yacker." I said, gesturing to her faded pink jeans, white, flowery blouse, and pink converse heels.

"What about it?" She said.

"You use to tell me how much you hated pink. Now you're wearing it everyday! You haven't mouthed off to one teacher this term, you haven't said one sarcastic remark to me, and you haven't poured drinks on anyone. Why did you change so much?"

She didn't answer. She kept her face down for a long time.

"Yacker?" I said again.

She looked up at me and I could see tears brimming in her eyes.

"...what happened?" I asked.

"Over the summer," She began, "I went home to see my mum, dad, and Piper."

"Okay..." I said. "Continue."

And so she did. "All my parents would talk about was Piper. How talented she is, how smart she is, and how cute she is."

"You guys are identical." I said confused by that last part.

"Yah, I know. But they were talking how she dresses and stuff."

I just nodded my head in understanding.

"Anyway," she continued, "they started talking about how I'm so badly behaved, and how I they think I dress weird an-"

"You want your parents to be as proud of you as they are of Piper." I concluded.

She just nodded her head.

"That's why you changed...you're trying to be Piper." I said.

She nodded again.

"Yacker," I said, getting her attention, "You don't need to change for anyone. Not even your parents. You were not born Piper, so don't be Piper! You're Patricia! You get into trouble, you wear leather, you pour drinks on people's heads! That's who you are! You don't care what people think! That's who you really are, and it's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." I concluded.

She tried to fight a smile, but failed. "...the greatest thing that's ever happened to you?" she repeated.

I smiled at her and nodded. "You miss being yourself?" I asked.

"So much." She answered.

"Then," I said, handing her the bag of clothes, "come back."

She looked skeptically at the clothes for a minute, but took it.

She went into the bathroom to change and I silently cheered. Finally!

I waited for her for about 20 minutes.

"Hey Yacker? No offense, but you take years to get ready."

"Shut up, Weasel. I'm almost done." She called from the other side of the door.

About five minutes later the door swung open and she stepped out.

It was the best thing I've seen in weeks. She was back to wearing her winged eyeliner and dark lipstick. She had a purple t-shirt on and her leather jacket with some dark jeans and black wedges.

"Oh, hey, look." I said. "Patricia is finally back."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Her smile was genuine this time. It had been fake for so long, but it was finally back.

I pulled her towards me and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I missed you." I whispered to her.

"I didn't go anywhere." She laughed.

"No," I laughed. "I missed the real you."

I pulled back and kissed her quickly before dragging her downstairs to show everyone what I had accomplished.

"Hey guys!" I said entering the dining room. "Look who's back!"

Patricia walked in and everyone cheered.

Joy walked over a practically screamed "Oh thank God, my best friend is back!" before giving Patricia a tight squeeze.

"Welcome back, Trixie." Jerome yelled over the commotion.

"We should've just sent you up there to begin with." Fabian laughed.

We all laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Patricia called over the room.

We all stared at her.

"Mara," She said, "Please hand me the OJ."

Mara passed her the jug of orange juice.

Without warning, Patricia took the jug and poured it all over me.

"Yacker!" I yelled. "What was that for?!"

"Hey," She laughed, "You said it yourself. It's who I am."

I looked at her and laughed. "You know," I said sweetly, "you're right."

She looked at me confused.

I grabbed her hands and pulled into my chest and gave her a giant hug, making sure she was covered in orange juice, too.

"Eddie!" She screeched.

I just kissed her.

When we pulled apart, I just looked at her and said, "What can I say?_ That_ is who _I_ am."

And the whole room erupted into laughter.

_The End_

Well, there it is. I hope you liked it! It went a little longer then I had originally planned, but that's okay. Please review and tell me what you think! If you have prompt suggestions, let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.

Have a great day! Love y'all!

"We love Him, because He first loved us." 1 John 4:19


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back again, and its official 2017. I hope you all had a fantastic New Year celebration and I hope your 2017 is the best year yet. I'm sorry I disappeared for a week again, but I'm back now and hopefully back to my regular schedule.

Okay, so, in this story there is a girls-ask-guys dance at the school and Patricia gets jealous of girls asking Eddie.

Enjoy!

_Jealous_

Patricia's POV

"So...when are you gonna ask Eddie to the dance?" Joy said once the lunch bell rang and the hallway cleared.

"What dance?" was my response even though I knew what she was talking about.

"What dance? The Turnover dance! You know, where the girls ask the guys?" she explained.

"Oh, right, that dance." was all I said.

"Yah! So...when are you gonna ask him?" she repeated.

"Do I even have to? We're dating. Wouldn't it be logical to assume we're going together?"

"Well, yah I know, but it's tradition! I asked Jerome even though we're already dating."

"I don't know. I'll think about it." I said, desperate to drop the subject.

She sighed heavily but dropped it. That is, until we walked into the lounge.

"Um, Patricia." Joy said.

"Yeah?"

"Look." She pointed across the lounge to the stage where Eddie was sitting with some girl.

"Who. Is. That?" I seethed.

"Tess. Tess Morgan." Joy said.

She was a really pretty girl. She had long blonde hair and bright brown eyes. Her smile was perfect and so was her figure. She kept laughing and looking shyly at the ground every time Eddie said something.

I debated going over to her and pouring my water bottle over her head, but I didn't have time. Just then, the she got up with her stuff and walked away.

I walked over to Eddie and sat down right where Tess use to be.

"Hey" Eddie said smiling at me.

I didn't respond. I just looked at him with eyes that said "_so_?"

"What?" He said.

"Why were you talking to Tess?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," He began, "You know that turnover dance?"

"What about it?" I said.

"Well, Tess was asking me if I wanted to go with her." He said like it was no big deal.

"You're going with Tess?" I said.

"Yes, Patricia," He said sarcastically, "I told Tess I'd go with her even though I already have a girlfriend."

I didn't respond. Maybe Joy was right. If I don't ask him, other girls will.

Eddie must have noticed my dismayed look, though, because he spoke up just then.

"Hey," He said in a soft voice, grabbing my hand. "Don't worry."

"Pfffftt" I started, not even trying to sound genuine. "Me? Worried? I'm not worried."

He laughed and said, "You don't need to be worried about Tess or anyone else. Relax, Yacker. I'm all yours."

After that, he kissed my cheek and went to throw the remainder of his lunch away.

*_End of the Day_*

We hadn't really talked about the dance after lunch until school ended.

I was standing with Eddie at his locker when another girl walked up. This time I knew her name.

"Hey Eddie." The girl said. Her name was Hannah. Like Tess, she had a perfect smile and a perfect figure. She had medium length brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh, hey Hannah." Eddie said.

"So, um, I was wondering if you had a date to the turnover dance." She said, not even acknowledging me standing behind Eddie.

Eddie, ever the gentleman, grabbed my hand and said "That's really sweet of you, but I'm already going with Patricia."

"Oh," Hannah said, "I'm sorry, I don't know how I forgot that."

"Don't worry about it." Eddie smiled. "I'll see you English class, okay?"

"Sure." She smiled back. "See ya."

As soon as she walked away, Eddie turned to look at me. I hadn't noticed until then that I had been staring at the ground.

"You okay?" He said, noticing my blank expression.

I just nodded. But Eddie wasn't convinced.

He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. He was about to say something, but I spoke before he could.

"Eddie," I said, "Do you want me to ask you to the dance?"

Eddie laughed a little. "I mean, you don't have to. I kinda assumed we were going together either way."

I nodded as he continued. "But If you do, please don't do anything big. Like you, I find big romantic gestures to be kind of embarrassing."

I laughed. "What if I do that just to embarrass you?"

This was more like it. Us teasing each other and making each other laugh was what we did best.

"Okay," he said, "One, I could have done that to you when I asked you to prom, but I spared you the embarrassment. Two, If you do that, you know I'm gonna get you back. And three, I really don't think you want to embarrass yourself by asking that way." He concluded.

I nodded my head. "Admittedly three very good points.

"Exactly." Eddie said. He turned to close his locker.

I grabbed his hand, getting his attention again and put my chin on his shoulder.

"Eddie?" I said, causing him to laugh lightly.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Would you like to go to the turnover dance with me?" There. I said it.

Eddie laughed. "I don't know. I have a ton of offers. I gotta check my schedule." He said sarcastically.

I just looked at him "_Really?_"

"I'm kidding." He laughed. "I would love to go with you."

I smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss me.

The End!

Okay, well, there it is. The ending kinda sucked but I didn't know how else to end it. I hope you liked it though! As always, if you have any suggestions for prompts, feel free to PM me or leave them in the reviews... speaking of, please review! Happy New Year!

"I know the plans I have for you, declares the LORD. Plans to prosper you and not to harm you. To give you hope and a future." - Jeremiah 29:11


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been gone, but its been really hard to find time to write now that I'm back in school. You guys understand, right? I hope you do. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing an actual story. Not a one-shot. Like Just A Dare. I love writing one-shots, but I'd really like to write another full-length story. I have a few ideas, but if you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them (PM me or post suggestions on this review). But yah, I'd love your feedback. Also, can you guys review my stories a little more? I'm really not sure if they're any good since no one says anything. Am I too corny? I'll try to cut back. Just tell me what you guys think.

But yah, here you go. I hope you like this!

_Photography_

On the surface, it doesn't look like Eddie Miller would be into anything artistic like journalism or photography. And he wasn't. Not until his sophomore year. The year before he moved to Anubis, his mom forced him to join the photography club. At first, of course, he wasn't interested. But as time went on, he became more and more passionate about it. He began taking photos for the school newspaper, yearbook, and made it a personal hobby. By the end of his sophomore year, he had full flash drives of photos he had taken. He took pictures of whatever he could. Whether it was of family members, flowers, friends, or even food, he took pictures of everything he saw beauty and potential in.

So, naturally, when he first moved to Anubis, his camera was his little bit of familiarity. His home away from home. England was a beautiful place. Whenever he could, he'd sneak away with his camera and just take pictures of the forest, school grounds, even the town sometimes.

Eddie liked to keep his hobby a secret, though. After all, he has a reputation to protect. But it's not easy. Sometimes the sky will have perfect lighting, or his housemates will be sitting around just talking and laughing and he gets the urge to take candid photos of them.

Sometimes he did. He'd subtly grab his phone and take a quick shot, or hide his camera in his pocket and take shots around campus.

Photography truly was his secret passion.

However, he never planned on Patricia actually seeing any of his pictures.

Patricia had asked to borrow his flash drive to save a project onto. Little did Eddie know, he had give her his photo flash drive instead of his school one.

Patricia was sitting in the computer lab after school trying to download her essay. When she plugged in the flash drive, she was amazed by what she saw.

At first, she saw six different files named _Action_, _Rule of Thirds_, _Objects_, _Portrait, Nature,_ and _Beauty_. Curiosity and confusion eventually got the best of her and she clicked on the file labeled "Nature".

Her mouth fell open when stunning pictures of different nature scenes filled up the screen. Sunsets on the beaches of New Jersey (Eddie's home state), a lake at dusk with the sun barely shining on the water, he even made the forest behind the school look beautiful.

She was about to scroll through more when Eddie sat down next to her- she hadn't even noticed he walked in.

"Guess my secret is out then." Eddie said, seeing the screen full of his pictures.

Patricia looked at him with wide eyes. "You seriously took all of these?"

He let out a small laugh. "Yep. They're from different places I've visited or lived over the years."

"It's incredible." She gaped. Eddie laughed again.

"My mom made me join photography club back at my old school," He explained. "I wasn't interested at first, but over time I kinda fell in love with it."

She smiled at him. "I didn't think you did anything artistic like this."

"Yeah, not many people expect that." Eddie responded.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" She wondered out loud.

"I just said, not many people expect it. I have a reputation to protect, you know?" He laughed.

Patricia scoffed and said "You shouldn't been embarrassed of something you love this much."

She continued scrolling through his pictures. Every time she saw a picture of their house mates together in his "Portraits" folder, or dancers from an old school play in his "Action" folder, her heart filled with more and more pride. Her boyfriend was an amazing artist.

"Eddie..." She started. "You really do have a gift. These are all amazing."

"It's all in the picture. If you do it right, it comes to life. It tells a story. It captures a moment of history forever. That's one of the coolest parts. It's like a window into the past and a way to illuminate what's really beautiful. Lighting does that a lot. I use to go out at 5:45 every evening and just watch the sun start to set and cast shadows on side walk. But if you walk out far enough to where the sun still shines, the flowers turn gold." Eddie fantasized.

Patricia could see the passion and excitement glowing in his eyes as he talked. She had always know that there were things she didn't know about Eddie, but she was amazed at his secret. She had no idea he noticed such beautiful things.

"Eddie..." She practically whispered. "I'm speechless. Really. I didn't know you had such an eye for beauty."

Eddie suddenly laughed. "You didn't look in that folder yet, did you?"

"This one?" She pointed the mouse towards the folder titled "Beauty".

"Yeah."

"No, why?"

Eddie laughed at the ground. "That folder has some of my favorite pictures in it."

"Of what?" she said.

"Take a look." Was all he said.

She cautiously clicked the folder.

Inside were several smaller folders titled _Objects_, _Nature_, and _People_. Patricia looked at him, waiting for him to say more.

And he did. "I think everything has some form of beauty. Objects like beach balls floating on the water. Nature is obvious. Flowers, waterfalls, trees, even animals. But I think the human race has some of the most beautiful people apart of it. Whether it's internally, externally, or both, there's something about us as a species that is a site to behold."

This was almost_ too_ philosophical for her. She never knew Eddie thought about such things.

Just then, Eddie pulled her out of her thoughts. "There's more."

"Where?" there were no more folders.

"Yacker, you're in a class of your own. Click on People." He said.

She was very confused, but did as he said. On the inside of the "People" folder, were multiple candid pictures of everyone from the house. Joy, Mara, Fabian, Amber, KT, Jerome, Alfie, even Willow. But she couldn't help but notice that she was no where to be found.

Eddie noticed her expression and repeated "Yacker, you're in a class of your own. Keep going."

She continued to scroll down the page and reached a page buffer. Suddenly several pictures of her appeared. Pictures of her laughing, smiling, talking, even doing homework. But somehow Eddie had made them all look amazing.

She looked up at him. "How did you..." she trailed off.

"It's amazing how good you get at hiding a lens." He laughed.

"How did you make them look so good though?" She said. "Like this one." She pointed to a picture of her in her glasses. "I distinctly remember thinking I looked terrible at this moment in time."

"You say terrible, I say picture-perfect." Eddie said simply.

She smiled down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly a flash went off out of the corner of her eye.

She looked over and saw Eddie smiling with his phone out in his hand.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" She said.

"Yes, yes I did." Eddie laughed and showed her the picture. It was actually a really good picture. The light from the windows shone behind her and she looked really happy.

"I think I have a new favorite." Eddie said.

"Okay," Patricia said. "I guess it's not terrible."

"Picture-perfect." Eddie winked at her and she laughed.

Just then, Eddie hopped out his chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She said.

Eddie walked back up to her and pecked her on the cheek. "I am totally getting this framed."

And with that, he set off to print his new favorite picture.

_The End!_

There it is you guys! I know this one ran kinda long and was a little deeper than my other ones, but I do really like the idea. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you though. Bye guys! 3

"Delight yourself in the LORD, and He will give you the desires of your heart." Psalms 37:4


End file.
